Hunting for Diner
Katsuro awoke from his room as he stretched walking into the hall, the scars on his body moving as he flexes and as he looked down the hall he wondered if mizu was still down there or not, as for his mother she was never out of the room she was in. He walked to the bathroom and relieved himself, rubbing his eyes that were sore as hell from working on his training constantly. Even as he would walk around the village, he would flash in and out of the sharingan, the use of them he wanted it to be instant, and feel natural without much strain. He got back to his room and slipped his cloths on his sore body and he opened the shutters to his house so the pigeons wouldn’t bother him as he seen a few notes pinned to the wall realizing it wasn’t birds that brought them. He picked them up and looked through them, - bills bills bills… ah another mission- he said as he was getting sick of the simple D rank missions. They were too easy and he preferred even if he got hurt to have harder missions, so he could get better. He would get up and walk to the door grabbing an apple and a water bottle as he leaves. He shuts the door but doesn’t lock it so mizu can get in and out if she is there, moving down the stairs to the street down from the upstairs room. He would place a hand into his tool pouch and double check nothing was missing from the day before, He then made a mental note that if he needed more tools he should do so after the mission, the mission in question was to collect ingredients for the ramen shop due to a lack of supplies. He then would head through the village gate and walk to the main road in and out of town, moving to the field where he normally trained and began to look around even if he wasn’t at the best spot to start, Eventually hell find all he needs right. He looked on the ingredient list and continued to look around finding nothing that was needed as of yet. Katsuro would look around for an hour getting deeper and deeper into the forest his eyes not seeing anything of help till he got annoyed, This could go so much butter if he could use his eyes. Closing his eyes he gathered the chakra needed and put it to the activation and upkeep of his sharingan, he couldn’t do this all day due to practicing so many times and for how long he’s been using them. He would look around for any detail of life as he noticed with his sharper vision, broken branches and foot prints, as he would follow them slowly, careful not to make a sound as he snuck around, slowly he got closer and closer and realized that it was a bear, Brown fur and Black eyes as he looked and saw it was looking around for food. Katsuro would jump up and land in the branches above, staying from sight and keeping as quiet as he could so he could track the bear. He followed the bear for a while as he noticed that it was coming to the face of a cliff, and he could see two moving forms in the distance, where he could make out a hole in the cliff, the bears home perhaps. His muscles loosened as he stood there getting ready to take the beast down in one quick movement, but as he pulled the kunai from his pouch he looked to the bear as it was making growling noises and almost like it was talking. He walked over to the tree branches end and looked down to see two cubs, The big bear he was following and a few dead fish. He then wasn’t sure what to do, This was a family it wasn’t just a beast. He felt bad that if he took the mother the cubs would be on their own for the rest of their life. His conscious said to leave them but he was the cold hearted Uchiha everyone said he was, he wouldn’t care to take all three of them. With a sigh he sat in the branch and looked around, then deciding he was going to watch the bears being he hadn’t seen a real family in a very long time and watching nature at its finest meant he could relax a bit before going to pick some other ingredients. Katsuro sighed wondering what it would be like if his father was still around, looking at the cubs eat the dinner when the big bear brought it back. He was curious on where their father went assuming the mother was the big one that was there. He looked up to the sky and realized time had passed since he was on this mission. He stood and looked down onto the bears with his sharingan eyes as they look back and he sighed loudly and shook his head- You live another day my friends- He then would nod his head and take off, getting a good kilometer back towards home as he would begin to pick and gather the rest of the ingredients he needed to get for the restaurant. Secretly he hoped he would get a good ramen or something out of this. Katsuro gathered the last of the stuff getting a bag and backpack completely full of herbs, vegetables, and even a few rabbits that he was able to catch off guard. He would walk out of the forest and into the outskirts of the training grounds, watching as he seen nin around him practicing their jutsu. He would walk into the village and to the restaurant as he placed everything by the back door with a note he had written up earlier where to send payment as he knocked on the door and jumped onto the nearest roof top. He hated social interaction normally. He would then walk at a leisurely pace and sigh as the wind passed through his hair, instead of taking the stairs to his house he hoped in the open window and decided to relax on his bed a bit before dinner, which he would have to see if mizu was ready or not for it. It was another long day but at least now it was over and he could sit and read while he thought about how life was going as of the latest events-